Shinobi of Canterlot High
by ORIKALKOSDragon
Summary: At the end of the Equestria Girls movie, we all see Twilight go back to Equestria with the crown. But what if she hadn't made it? And what if someone else came through a different portal, just as lost as she was? Just who or what is Naruto Uzumaki? I suck at summaries, but you get the gist of it. This is a Naruto X Marem story with the Mane 6. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the series mentioned in this fanfic. I am merely trying to create a work of fan made fiction.

Chapter One

Sunset Shimmer was **_pissed_**. These girls would not quit. It was as if Twilight's presence among the group was a driving force that was keeping them from ever cowering under her eternal wrath. " Why? Why won't you just stay down? " Sunset asked them. Rainbow Dash, being the smart-alec she is, replied:

" Because were awesome. Duh "

" It's because were friends. " Twilight said, giving a slight glare to her rainbow-maned friend. Rainbow had the decency to look sheepish. " And because of that you will never **ever** be able to keep us down."

Sunset looked at Twilight like she had grown a second head. Friendship? That's what kept them going? Sunset had to laugh. Friends only held you back from your goals. She could not but help but voice her opinion on the current matter either.

"Friends only hold you back. I never had friends, and look at me now. I am the most powerful being in not one world, but two! " Sunset let out an evil, howling laugh, causing the students not under her control to shiver in fear.

Twilight looked up in slight worry, wondering what had caused her to change from the upright, studious pupil Celestia first spoke of when Twilight was a young filly. Now it seemed as though Sunset had lost sight of what having friends truly meant. If only she knew how to show Sunset - wait, that's it!

"You may think you control the Element of Magic because you wear the crown, but the Sixth Element of Harmony only reveals its true power in the presence of the other five!"

Just as Twilight finished speaking, a rainbow-colored beam of energy raced from the crown to surround the Mane 6. Once the beam started to slow down, it revealed the girls had gone through some pretty major changes. A few of the onlookers gasped when they saw the group.

Applejack was the first to appear, and as a voice called out _"Honesty!"_, it was revealed that she had pony ears just under her Stetson. Her blonde hair had grown to her boots and was styled into a braided ponytail. She was followed out by Pinkie Pie, who had undergone the same changes, just no braid in her hair. She was followed by a call of _"Laughter"_.

Our next two to appear were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They both had their hair grow to their calves, and an almost invisible aura surrounded the two. They each had also grown a pair of wings, which Dash immediately took advantage of as she raced around for a moment. Their respective Elements were _"Kindness"_ and _"Loyalty"._

The last two to appear were Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity's changes were like Pinkie's and Applejack's, except she also had a small, almost unnoticeable horn protruding just under her hair. Her Element was _"Generosity"_. Twilight had the most significant changes. She grew the ears and hair length, but she also gained wings like Dash and Fluttershy and a horn like Rarity. Her Element was _"Magic"._

Once Twilight's element was called a bright flash a light appeared, blinding everyone. When the light faded the mane six were seen floating in the air, surrounded by a magical glow. " Now you will see the true power of friendship!" Twilight called. The other five pony-girls made a heart shape around Twilight, a field of magic surrounding them. Sunset Shimmer looked at them in confusion and before she could recoup a beam of energy shot out from the girls into the sky, growing power before shooting down on the sunset. Just before it hit, the beam veered slightly and started surrounding the evil form of sunset shimmer in a rainbow-colored tornado.

"No matter where you are, friendship will prevail!" these words caused another beam to shoot out, this time towards the students affected by the controlling magic of Sunset Shimmer. Suddenly a blinding light emits from both the mane six and the portal. Everyone covered their eyes in confusion and once the light cleared they lowered arms to take on the sight before them.

First: There was a smoking crater containing a knocked out Sunset Shimmer. Not that weird considering.

Second: The mane six, still in their half human half pony state, were passed out a few feet from the aforementioned crater. Funnily enough, this was till not the weirdest thing to see.

Third: A 16-year old, blond-haired blue-eyed boy was standing in front of the school statue. This was an oddity due to the fact that no one had any idea who was. He was a longed sleeved jacket colored orange and black. Through his unzipped jacket a T-shirt that was black with a red whirlpool-like design on the front was seen. His pants were colored orange, with a small pouch by his knee and a larger bag on the back right side of his pants. His hair was in spikes that seemed to defy gravity. Three whisker marks appeared to be on either side of his cheeks, giving the boy a slightly feral and, if the women present were honest with themselves, almost cute appearance.

The boy looked around at the passed out girls, then to the rest of the people staring at him with a confused look on their faces. As if answering their unasked questions the boy says " Where am I"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, so we've finally come back to update this story. I know it took awhile, but real life does that to you sometimes. Anyway, this chapter is really just a how Naruto came to be in that world, ending roughly in the same place as Chapter 1. With that said, this is quite a bit longer than Chapter 1, so please enjoy. Also, to everyone who reviewed, we appreciate that you like the story, and some of the ideas you had are still being tossed around. **_

_**Without further adieu, here's Chapter 2! **_

* * *

"Look Naruto, the gates are finally in sight. How does it feel to be home after being gone for such a long time?" Jiraiya asked his student. It had been two years since Naruto and he had left the village to go train. In the time that he had trained Naruto Jiraiya had noticed that he had grown up a bit. He was stronger, wiser, still a smidge childish but he was still young so it was understandable. Jiraiya was really impressed with him although he would never admit this out Jiraiya had to rank Naruto's skill level he would say he was on par with the Hokage's skills or maybe even stronger than that. He had the ability to even best Jiraiya in his prime.

"It feels great Ero-Sennin! I haven't seen everyone in so long. I wonder how strong they are now?" Naruto had also grown in height as well, standing at six-foot even with the lower body build of an Olympic runner and the upper body build of a swimmer. His training had mostly focused on his strength as a fighter but along the way his chakra control had also increased by such a tremendous amount that it was ludicrous. He could now create a Rasengan with one hand and he had discovered his affinity for wind. He had even combined his wind chakra with the Rasengan to complete the jutsu and create the RasenShuriken, the resulting jutsu being a giant windmill shuriken that could cause some devastating damage in a large area.

When they first tested the RasenShuriken, Jiraiya had to forbid Naruto from using it unless in a dire situation. Not only did it cause major damage to surrounding enemies and the landscape, but also to Naruto's arm and Chakra System. This problem was fixed, however, upon the completion of Naruto's Sage Training. This training allowed Naruto to gain an understanding and control of Nature Chakra, thus giving him enhanced strength, speed, stamina and even more chakra than he had before. When he performed the RasenShuriken while in what Jiraiya and the Toads called Sage Mode, he found he could now throw the jutsu, turning a mid to short-range technique into a mid to long-range one. This new knowledge effectively lifted the ban on the technique and opened the gateway for Naruto to train in actually using the Kyuubi's, now known as Kurama, chakra.

At first, it was a little tough because Kurama wouldn't fully co-operate, but after a few conversations and a battle in which Naruto met his mother, Kurama was willing to work with Naruto to the point where when Naruto went into his Biju Mode, he was covered in golden chakra and his speed was enhanced to the point that he was now faster than even the famed Hiraishin created by his father.

Naruto gained many things, both from his parents and mentors. What Jiraiya did not know, however, was that Naruto had been given the mirror:

*Flashback: Land of Demons*

Late one evening, somewhere in the Land of Demons, we find our hero and his sensei trudging through a forest. It had just begun to rain and the two were seeking a shelter to protect them from this abysmal weather condition. After walking for what seemed like ages they happened upon a cave and, being as exhausted as they were, they decided that this would be where they would rest for the evening.

Everything was peaceful in the cave as they ate and laid their heads for the next morning to come. It was quite save for Jiraiya's obnoxious snoring and the soft pitter patter of the rain outside of the cave. Naruto had been resting peacefully until the sudden urge to pee had taken over him, forcing him to leave his dream about something called a "marem" behind.

Naruto got up and murmured about using the bathroom to a snoring Jiraiya and began to walk as deep into the cave as possible to relieve himself.

Concluding his business Naruto had begun to walk back to his sleeping quarters when he heard someone calling his name. It was strange to him because it sounded nothing like Jiraiya and not to mention they were in the deepest part of a forest. Who on earth would call his name? Disregarding the notion of waking up his master, Naruto snuck around him and proceeded to abscond from the cave.

Upon stepping outside Naruto noticed that the rain had cleared up. The ground was a bit moist and the humidity was higher than usual, but otherwise it was pretty bearable to be outside. Naruto again heard a voice calling his name, this time from the east side of the caves opening. He began to run in the direction of the mysterious voice.

The walk to what had called him was really rather tedious. The ground was solid save for a few patches of mud here and there. Snakes and other creatures were alive in the trees and on the ground, all of them watching the ninja running past them. Naruto just ignored this and barreled through the forest, nearly slipping on a patch of mud in his newfound urgency to reach the voice.

Naruto ran for what seemed like an eternity, what with everything looking the same and hardly any light due to the thick canopy of trees covering most of the moonlight. Eventually he happened upon a clearing that he judged to be one hundred yards away from the cave. In the middle of the clearing Naruto spotted a cloaked figure just standing there, his back turned to him.

Despite there being no feeling of hostility coming from the cloaked figure, Naruto proceeded to approach him with caution, building up his chakra for when he needed to defend himself. As he got closer the figure lifted his head a little, acknowledging the presence of the young blond.

"Glad to see you've finally caught up, young Uzumaki, I hope you are faring well." Naruto pulled a kunai from a sleeve in his jacket to show that he was ready to defend himself if need be. He had long since learned to never go unarmed, ninja were very commonplace.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Naruto asked in a demanding tone. The figure chuckled at the question and at the kunai the young ninja had drawn. "Amusing. Despite not knowing a single about me you still think you have a chance of defeating me? Of course it is to be expected, ninja these days are a very eager bunch, at least they taught you to be cautious though" The enigmatic figure turned around and Naruto got a better look at it. The figure was just a bit taller than himself, he a cloak as black as midnight and a hood covered his head. He wore a mask that was carved into a shape of a monkey. A crack that started at the start of the left eye and crossed across the right corner of the mouth could be seen in the moonlight. All in all Naruto had no clue as to who this man was or why he baited him here. All that he could tell was that he was a man due to his somewhat deep voice.

The man looked Naruto over and chuckled. " Whats so funny?" Naruto snapped. " It's just that your choice of profession is interesting considering your attire." The mysterious figure said in a bemused tone. " Naruto looked at him in anger but bit his tongue, knowing this man was about to eat his words.

"As for who I am, that is unimportant as of the current moment. What I can tell you though is that I know you. Quite well actually." Naruto kept his kunai at the ready, just in case things decided to take a turn for the worst, but he had to admit, the cloaked man had his rapt attention.

"So talk. How do you know me? What do you want with me?"

"Oh I want nothing in particular. On the contrary I have a gift for you. You see I have been keeping a close eye on you since I had watched what had transpired on your mission in Wave. I saw your ability to change people for the better and I also witnessed what incredible strength you possess. I than proceeded to watch you from then on. I'm curious as to what drives you to get stronger. You are an enigma my boy. I believe great things will come about because of you." The cloaked man proceeded to pull something out from inside his cloak and throw it a Naruto's feet. Naruto bent over and picked up the object, seeing it was a scroll.

"When you get some time to yourself take a look inside that scroll. It'll take some chakra and a bit of blood to break the seal on the scroll but that is to be expected, no?"

Naruto looked down at the scroll for a brief second and back up, but the cloaked figure had vanished as quickly as he appeared. He stood there thinking about whether he should open the scroll or not when he felt something very heavy bash into the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

"Sweet dreams Uzumaki, I eagerly anticipate our next meeting."

*Flashback over*

When Naruto awoke he had found himself back in the cave. A few days after their departure from the Land of Demons he had decided to open the scroll and, much to his surprise, all that it contained was a strange mirror. Naruto then resealed the mirror into the scroll which is currently resting in his bag. When Naruto mentioned the strange scroll to his master, Jiraiya wanted instantly to know where he got it. In order to sate his curiosity and not let him know where he truly got it, Naruto told him that he had found it in the forest while going on an early morning walk. Thankfully the mirror was easily sealed so to keep out of his masters sight and to keep him from questioning. Plus the mirror was quite large, being six feet tall and four feet wide it could have easily been an old wardrobe mirror, and thus a hassle to carry around. Naruto had examined it and found some strange markings on it, he had asked his master to shed some light on what these markings meant but not even he could tell Naruto what they meant.

So, until proven otherwise, Naruto would keep telling Jiraiya that he had found it in the forest and that he is keeping it to furnish his mirror less apartment. Jiraiya thought it was a bit silly, but hey, kids are weird. It's not the mirror was going to come to life, right?

Naruto and Jiraiya were quickly approaching the gates, which were a mere twenty feet away now. Of course at this point Naruto could not contain himself any longer and ran right past the ANBU guards and the entrance. He jumped on to the nearest street lamp and stood right on top of it and let out a shout "Hello Konoha!Naruto Uzumaki is back!". While all this was going on Jiraiya had begun to fill out all the necessary paperwork so that Naruto would not be in trouble.

Across Konoha people were looking around in bewilderment, wondering who had shout and why it was necessary. Than they heard the name and a wave of understanding and annoyance fell across all of them. In the Hokage Tower things had just gotten a lot more complicated with the arrival of the number one hyper active knuckleheaded ninja. Tsunade and Shizune let out an audible groan at hearing the shout.

"Shizune get me a cup of sake. This day just got a lot longer. " Tsunade, the current Hokage, said in an exasperated voice.

Naruto had just finished his childish antic when saw all of his friends gathered in an alley nearby. He ran up to them and greeted them in the most ecstatic way a person could after not seeing his friends for three years. His friends of course responded in the same tone. They clapped him on the shoulder, asked him how his training went and some of them even challenged him to spars just to see how strong he had gotten. Hinata even got up the courage to hug him, fainting immediately afterwards.

After everyone had welcomed him back and gotten the short story of what had gone on during the three years he was gone, Naruto had told them that he had to go meet up with his master for a debriefing on a mission, promising everyone that he would give them full details of his three years some other time. Jiraiya caught up with Naruto right after everyone left and the two had begun to head for the Hokage's Tower. Upon arriving Naruto calmed down and started to get serious about what was to come.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'll meet you in the office." He quickly jumped up and ran towards the top of the tower. Jiraiya, still standing at the font door let out a small chuckle, deciding that following Naruto's preferred entrance would have been the best way to get in. He was going to do it regardless so why not.

Tsunade had anticipated that Jiraiya would come through the window and thus left it open, when Naruto came in however she had to stop her eye from twitching in annoyance.

"Please tell me you have taught that brat something besides your blatant disregard for doors." Jiraiya had entered just as Tsunade had begun to speak. He once again chuckled and stated that Naruto had decided to do that of his own accord. Naruto had spoken up at this point, telling them to hurry it up with the debriefing because he wanted to go home and sleep. After a couple of hours of talking, shouting, demonstrating, and headaches later, the debriefing had finally come to a close.

Naruto had retired back to his apartment, finished unpacking everything, and even set up his "new" mirror on the door leading from his bedroom into the bathroom. After showering Naruto fell upon his bed exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to something very strange. He was hearing a voice again. Not just one this time, but a couple. He scrambled out of bed and looked around his apartment for cloths to change into. After getting dressed Naruto looked around the small apartment to try to find out where the voices were coming from. Eventually he found himself standing in front of the mirror, listening to the voices that were coming out from it.

"Now... True... Friendship... Prevail!" These were the only words he could make out. Naruto leaned in closer to the mirror, trying to hear everything that was going on more clearly. Unfortunately though Naruto had leaned in to close to the mirror and fell, and instead of crashing into it he went THROUGH the mirror.

This obviously took Naruto by surprise, for he expected to crash through it and hit the wooden door on the other side. However he now found himself standing on a recently groomed lawn, staring at a crater and six passed out girls, three of which had wings. He looked at the entrance to a building in front of him and saw regular humans standing in front of it. At this point he decided to ask the most obvious question:

"Where am I?"

* * *

_**So, what'd you think? We thrive on the reviews of our readers, so please leave us your thoughts in a review. We're currently working on Chapters 3 and 4, so we'll get them in ASAP. R+R Please!**_


End file.
